Culpa
by Mugiwaragirl
Summary: - Después de estos meses creía que era alguien importante para ti pero ya veo que me equivocaba. Estoy cansada de que me trates como una mierda y estoy cansada de ti. -¡¿A donde vas! - Eso a ti no te importa.
1. Ch 01

Buenas a todos! ^^

Este es mi primer fic en serio asi que espero que os guste.

**Culpa**

- Ya estas igual que siempre tu, tu y solo tu.

- ¿Que?

- Estoy harta, por qué no puedes pensar un poco en mí de vez en cuando ¿eh?

- Mira ya te he dicho que no estoy de humor para tontadas, por qué no me dejas en paz y mañana ya hablaremos.

- Eso es haz lo que haces siempre, pasa de mi como si no existiera.

- Mañana quiero ponerme a entrenar temprano así que quiero dormir.

- Claro, entrenar…

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ¿Es que siempre tienes que cuestionar todo lo que hago?

- No es que tenga un problema con que entrenes, tengo un problema con tu estúpida actitud- aunque la voz de Robin estaba cargada de disgusto no sobrepasaba los decibelios de una conversación normal, al contrario que la de Zoro cuyo volumen aumentaba con cada comentario.

- ¿Actitud?

- Si, siempre estas usando tu entrenamiento como excusa para todo.

- Yo no tengo porque excusarme ante nadie y mucho menos ante ti, ¿quien te crees que eres? ¡Siempre con esos aires de grandeza, como si nada te pudiera afectar y lo supieras todo! ¡No eres nadie!

Este último comentario hizo mella en el rostro de la arqueóloga que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas deseosas de recorrer su rostro, pero no lo iba a permitir, no le daría el gusto de verla llorar.

- Baja la voz, vas a hacer que se despierten todos- la voz de Robin sonaba algo quebrada pero no dejaba de tener un tono seguro.- Después de estos meses creía que era alguien importante para ti pero ya veo que me equivocaba. Estoy cansada de que me trates como una mierda y estoy cansada de ti.- la morena busco algo de ropa y se vistió mientras hablaba.

- ¡¿A dónde vas?! –Zoro estaba bastante alterado.

- Eso a ti no te importa- y con un portazo salio de la habitación.

Una vez fuera del Thousand Sunny Robin caminó hacia el pueblo. Antes de llegar allí se cruzo con varias personas que al pasar se la quedaron mirando de forma bastante maleducada debido, seguramente, al hecho de que estaba llorando. Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, era como si estuviera siendo atravesada por una katana que no la dejara respirar. Al llegar la recibió un ambiente de fiesta. Se notaba que aquel era un pueblo con bastantes habitantes y dada la hora que era y la cantidad de gente que había en las calles, se comprobaba que era un pueblo muy vivo.

Entro en un bar y fue directamente al baño. Se lavó la cara y sacó de su bolso algo de maquillaje con el que intentar disimular aquel desastre. Se miro al espejo, su aspecto dejaba bastante que desear pero no le importaba demasiado.

Se sentó en la barra y el camarero se acercó- Una copa de…- lo primero que le vino a la mente fue ron, ya que últimamente era lo único que bebía porque siempre lo hacia acompañada de Zoro. Pero rechazo esa idea al instante, esa noche no quería darle al espadachín ni uno solo de sus pensamientos.- Una copa de lo que esta tomando ese hombre- y señalo a la única persona a parte de ella que estaba sentada en la barra.

Un minuto después el camarero dejaba delante de ella un vaso de whisky y antes de que este se alejara, Robin oyó una voz muy cerca de ella.

-Deje la botella- el tipo se había acercado y le tendía al camarero un par de billetes.

La morena lo observaba mientras comenzaba a beber de su vaso.

- Hola, soy Russian River, encantado.- y le tendió la mano a Robin

- Mucho gusto Russian-san, yo soy Nico Robin- le estrecho la mano con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Era un hombre alto, algo más que Robin, era rubio y tenía los ojos de un tono gris apagado. Parecía de la edad de la morena, tal vez un par de años mayor como mucho. Soltó una ligera risa – por favor llámame River.

- Claro, River.

- Disculpa la indiscreción pero, tras tu entrada es algo que me he preguntado. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- Nada que merezca mención. – la sonrisa que se había colocado como mascara al salir del baño seguía en su lugar y permanecería allí durante toda la noche- Lo único que importa es que he venido aquí intentando que mi noche mejore.

- Entendido- dijo el hombre con gesto cordial.

Cuando el vaso de Robin se vació River cogió la botella de whisky y se lo volvió a llenar.

- River, ¿está intentando emborracharme?- ella dijo esto con un tono ligero y divertido.

- Tal vez…

Robin se quedo un segundo mirando pensativa su vaso. - Está bien, no me disgusta la idea.- y bebió de su vaso de nuevo.

THOUSAND SUNNY

Nami dormía en la habitación contigua a la que en los últimos meses habían comenzado a dormir juntos Zoro y Robin y unos gritos la habían despertado ya en la madrugada. Estaba preocupada, eran sus nakamas pero sobretodo eran sus amigos y el ver, o mas bien oír, como peleaban le hacia sentirse mal. Dejó su habitación y fue a salir a cubierta pero oyó unos ruidos que venían de la bodega y fue a mirar.

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta vio como Zoro hablaba torpemente por lo bajo. Estaba en el suelo apoyado en la pared y rodeado de botellas vacías excepto por la que tenía en las manos.

Zoro se percato de la presencia de Nami - ¿Qué miras?

- Estás borracho- la pelirroja miraba al espadachín con asqueo. Su tono denotaba su descontento.

Zoro se levanto de una forma no muy agil - ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?!- su cara se crispo en una expresión de ira y estrelló la botella que tenía contra el suelo. Con actitud agresiva cruzo la estancia hacia donde estaba Nami pero cuando los separaban apenas cuatro pasos Zoro se derrumbo cayendo al suelo inconsciente. La expresión de la pelirroja no había cambiado ni un ápice desde que había entrado en la habitación lo que decía mucho de ella. Hasta el más valiente hubiera salido corriendo ante aquella demostración de ira por parte del espadachín.

Nami cargó como pudo con Zoro hasta la cocina e intento despertarlo.

-Zoro. ¡Venga despierta inútil! ¡¡Zoro!!- lo zarandeo y golpeo unas cuantas veces.

Este pareció reaccionar pero no se despertó del todo.

- ¡Zoro tienes que ir a buscar a Robin! ¡Vamos!

- Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte por esa…zorra

En el instante en que pronunció esa palabra Nami le cruzo la cara de una bofetada. La pelirroja le había pegado en numerosas ocasiones desde que se conocían pero jamás había recibido un golpe así por su parte. Había sido diferente y el lo había notado al igual que ella.

-Robin es mi amiga y por muchas razones que tengas no te dejare que la insultes. Dejando a un lado lo que sea que hayáis tenido entre vosotros, sois nakamas así que le debes un mínimo de respeto.

Nami sabia que había sido el alcohol el responsable de que Zoro hubiese dicho eso, que estando sobrio jamás habría insultado a un nakama y mucho menos a Robin, pero no podía evitar el coraje que le daba ver a Zoro de ese modo.

El espadachín se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apoyo en la mesa, los brazos le tapaban la cara por lo que Nami no podía vérsela. De repente oyó el sonido apagado de un sollozo.

-Eh vamos…no te pongas así, por favor.- nunca había visto llorar a Zoro y creía que nunca lo haría – Venga, tu sabes que los hombres duros no lloran.- esa era la estupidez mas grande que había dicho en mucho tiempo pero tal vez así conseguía calmarlo.- Mira, te voy a preparar algo para que se te pase la borrachera y luego hablamos. ¿Si? Nami oyó como Zoro se sorbía los mocos y movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

Unos minutos después la pelirroja ayudo a levantarse al espadachín.

- Ven, con cuidado.- lo colocó al lado del fregadero- ten toma un trago bien grande.

- ¿Qué es?

- Qué más da, tú tómatelo.

Zoro bebió un poco y automáticamente se inclino en el fregadero vomitando. Intentaba contener las arcadas pero no lo conseguía. Cuando creyó que ya había pasado se levanto.

- Otro trago más- Nami le acerco el vaso de nuevo

- No, ya basta. ¿Qué es eso? por dios…

- Es café con sal, infalible. Un trago y echas hasta la primera papilla. Venga bebe, ya veras como después te sientes mejor.

Zoro bebió una segunda vez. Una nueva arcada sacudió su cuerpo. El espadachín se encogió sobre el fregadero, pero esta vez hubo tal cantidad de vomito que las salpicaduras llegaron hasta Nami que lo estaba sujetando.

-Agh…tener amigos para esto…-dijo Nami con asco mientras se limpiaba.

**Continuara el próximo lunes...**

Espero que no tengáis la sensación de haber perdido vuestro tiempo leyendo esto ^^U

¿Zoro y Nami hablando de amoríos? ¿Quien se cree eso? Lo siento si queda un poco OOC pero era lo que me pedía el cuerpo XD

Creo que lo que mas me costó de todo este capitulo fue escribir la pelea entre Zoro y Robin. No conseguía encontrar ninguna razón por la que pudieran enfadarse porque como son tan perfectos el uno para el otro... Así que lo he dejado un poco indefinido, que el lector piense lo que quiera x)

No sabía que nombre ponerle al tipo que se acerca a Robin. Así que pulse una tecla cualquiera del teclado en Google, resulto ser la letra J y le di al enter. En el texto en negro de una de las entradas ponía Russian River Valley y no se, me gusto. Estupido? puede ser XD

Tampoco estaba segura de que nombre ponerle al fic, al final le puse culpa porque es el sentimiento que mas aparecerá en la historia.

No creo que el fic tenga muchos capítulos pero quien sabe?

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. PAUSE

Je… ^-^U mm… hola!!!

Cuanto tiempo!

Ya se que ahora estáis pensando "traidora nos prometiste una historia medianamente leíble y nos has mentido, no has subido nada!!!"

Tengo una explicación **lo juro! **Es que mi ordenador se fundió literalmente y claro durante las navidades no era un buen momento para mandarlo a reparar así que he estado sin ordenador hasta ahora T-T ha sido muy duro pasar todo este tiempo sin frikear, pero ahora me pondré al día y seguiré con el fic. Dadme una semana para volver a escribir todo lo que tenia antes y lo colgare cuando pueda.

Y ya os digo que me comprometo a subir los capítulos con regularidad Ò_Ó no os decepcionare…eso espero ¬¬


End file.
